Betrayed
by BlessingNinjaPirate
Summary: Akatsuki finally get their hands on Naruto with the assistance of an unexpected traitor! SasuxNaru, NejixNaru, GaaxNejixNaru!
1. Things Change People Change

Its nights like these that make me regret ever leaving my blue eyed angel to train with Orochimaru. I returned to the village after being gone for 3 long years to meet my team mate, rival and best-friend a completely new person. Before I left, we were inseparable, best friends…Lovers… Everything changed when I stupidly left him in pursuit of more power to go and train with that snake bastard. I always wondered how the dobe was doing, wondered if he'd moved on and wondered if he still thought about me occasionally. There wasn't a day that went by when I didn't drift into space reminiscing in memories about my blue eyed angel and all the things we shared and went through. Even the day when I finally killed Itachi, that day that was supposed to fulfil my life's long dream and ambition didn't feel the same without the presence of my one and only love.

When I came back to Konoha, I didn't expect Naruto to welcome me back with open arms. I mean after all I had rammed a 'chidori' right through his chest. But I must admit, I also didn't expect things to be so different. My angel in a bright orange jumpsuit who had always been known for his loudness and obnoxiousness completely changed, his orange being traded in for black and that grin which I loved so much never reaching his eyes the way they used to. Since I returned home to where he was 3 months ago, he and I haven't even had a real conversation; he ignores me and never seems to acknowledge my presence and it saddens me to know that I couldn't really blame him. It kills me when I can't see him happy; it kills me to know that I caused him so much grief and pain. A week after my return, I found out from Sakura who is also in our squad that Naruto's been going out with Neji for about a year now. I mean Neji of all people. The guy probably showed less emotion than I did always spewing this and that about 'destiny' and all that crap. And to top it all off, according to rumours, there's also some sort of spark between _my_ Naruto and the Kazekage of Sand Gaara No Subaku.

I am currently standing outside his window listening intently to him as him and his current lover express their emotions through the act of 'making love'. The sounds emanating from Naruto's now bigger apartment twisting painfully in my already scarred chest.

"Shit Naruto, you're s…so t…tight mngh!" I hear Neji moan as I press myself closer to the window. A wave of jealousy hitting me as I wanted to be the one seethed deep within Naruto, kissing him passionately, arms wrapped protectively around his waist. My heart screamed at Neji to get the hell out of him, that I was there first, but I knew it would be pointless because I had been the one to severe and eventually break our precious bond.

"N…Neji, harder, f…faster!" I remembered when it used to be me those words were spoken to.

_Flashback._

_It was an ordinary day as I slept over once more in Naruto's cramped apartment. I pressed him flush against the wall as I attacked his neck, nibbling, sucking, biting and licking the tender and sensitive flesh. I detached myself from his neck to kiss him deeply. I nibbled slightly on his bottom lip asking for entrance which was quickly granted as he parted his lips, my tongue gliding in smoothly as our battle for dominance commenced. Tongues roamed warm caverns as we didn't let a little piece inside our mouths go untouched. Quickly enough, I won the battle as I explored his mouth, my tongue licking and feeling every groove and dent, memorising everywhere my tongue touched as I had done so many times before._

_We pulled apart for air after what seemed like eternity being connected together. Damn human nature for the need to breathe! As soon as we'd caught our breaths, clothes would be viciously and desperately stripped of our bodies as we made our way towards the single bed that we always loved to share. _

_I would kiss my way down his jaw line leaving traces of saliva as I continued my path downwards, stopping to suck on those perfectly pink nipples. _

"_Aah Sasuke…" I loved it when he moaned my name. It drove me right to the brink of sanity… Biting the already hard nipple until it became even harder; I always added more pressure, loving the gasps that came from my lover's mouth. When I felt like the puckered nub had been tortured enough, I repeated my actions with the neglected nipple. I would continue licking my way down his stomach dipping my tongue inside his belly button before licking the swirls of his tattoo which was really sensitive to my touch!_

"_S…Sasuke…I want more!" He would always plead for more, that pout of his driving me over to the edge. _

"_Eager aren't we?" I smirked. Grasping his member roughly, I began stroking it, loving the strangled moans that came forth from those luscious lips. Quickly becoming too aroused, I took his entire length in my mouth loving the way he took a sharp in take of breath. I slowly brought my head up humming around his member sending vibrations through out his entire body. I grazed my teeth along the entire length before taking his pulsing dick back into my mouth and deep throating him as if my life depended on it. While sucking him off, I presented him three fingers letting him coax them wet with his saliva. While he was distracted, I gently pushed in my index finger allowing his body to become accustomed to the intruding feeling before adding a second one, stretching him making a scissoring motion as he writhed underneath me. Inserting the third and final intruding finger, I aimed my fingers and a slightly different angle, pleased when he made that noise I loved to hear. I aimed for his prostate with every thrust loving the little whimpers he made. I released my mouth from his cock as I pulled my fingers out of his entrance. He whimpered at the loss of contact. _

_Hovering over him, I slowly pushed my length inside his tight and puckered entrance completely burying myself in the warmth that enveloped me .I pulled out half way not wanting to hurt him in anyway what so ever. I would always be patient when it came to Naruto._

_He slammed himself onto my cock impaling me in the heat of his body. I took it as a sign to start moving._

"_Move…S…Sasuke!" I was happy to oblige as I started at a slow rhythm not wanting to hurt my precious blonde. _

"_Sasuke…H…harder, Faster!" I did just that not denying my love any request he asked of me. I aimed at a slightly different angle smirking in victory when I hit his prostate!_

"_Oh God Sasuke… R…right there!" I slammed in an out of him repeatedly always aiming for that certain sport that made him see stars and scream my name out in EXTACY. The room was filled with our united moans and the slapping noise of our skin making contact with each other._

_Grabbing his neglected member when I felt my orgasm building in the pit of my stomach, I started to stroke his member in sync with my thrusts._

"_Aah…Sasuke…So close! I'm gonna CUM!" He screamed my name as he squirted his liquid into my hand and onto our stomachs. Feeling his walls clench around me, I was good for another 4 strokes before emptying my seeds deep inside him as I came with an incoherent word that was supposed to say "Naruto" but sounded like "Nwutoo!" I pulled out of him, cuddling close to him on the bed. _

"_I love you Sasuke!"_

"_Love you too Naruto!" He smiled that heart warming smile, that smile that always made my heart melt all over again._

"_I hope things stay like this for ever and don't ever change! Promise me you'll stay with me forever and won't ever leave me." He looked up at me, hope and determination clear in his eyes._

"_Of course I do…You really are an idiot. Like I could ever leave such a great piece of ass behind!" I smirked as he playfully punched me in the arm._

"_Teme"_

_End flashback._

Hearing them reach the moment of blissful orgasm, I slowly retreated away from the window using all of my will power to restrain myself from going into the room and kicking the shit out of Neji. I jumped into the now silent street of Konoha that would eventually lead me on my path home to the Uchiha Manor.

* * *

I woke up to a gentle knock on the door. Groggily, I walked down the stairs opening the door to reveal Shikamaru waiting outside the door. Since I returned to the village, I have grown considerably close to the Nara genius. He was also the only one who knew about my love for a certain blonde haired shinobi. At least the only one I personally told, I think some people could probably already guess from the glares Neji seemed to be receiving from me.  
"What are you doing here Shikamaru?" I asked too tired to realise why he was knocking on my door. I mean it was still too early in the morning for Shikamaru to have even gotten up.

"What do you mean 'what are you doing here?' It's already 1 pm. I thought Uchiha's were supposed to be up before the sun?" He asked clearly mocking me by his tone. Wasn't there something I was supposed to be doing today, something important? Oh well, I'll think of it later.

"Hn, whatever; so what do you want then?" I asked hoping I could go back to sleep soon, it's not like I didn't have a reason for being so tired; I spent half the night by Naruto's window. I shuddered as I thought about Neji claiming _my_ Naruto as his.

"Geez you're such a troublesome stalker…If you know you don't like him and Neji getting all intimate, why d'you keep practically stalking them?" It still amazed me at how easy he could figure out certain situations.

"Hn. So what are you here for anyway?" I repeated my earlier question having yet still to receive an answer.

"Oh yeah…Hokage-sama has asked me to drag your lazy butt to her office. We all have a mission in Sand soon. Everyone is already there, did you forget or something?" He gave me the much needed information. I scowled as I thought about that not only would I now be fighting with Neji for my blonde, I would also have to compete with Gaara.

"That's not a good look for you Uchiha!" He scolded as I shrugged him of.

"Just give me 10 minutes to take a shower and get ready." I replied not even waiting for an answer as I made my way to the bathroom upstairs ready to get the information on this mission with the rest of Team 7 now including Sai already present at the Hokage Tower.

* * *

Upon entering the Hokage Tower, I smiled towards Naruto before my features quickly changed into a scowl when I saw Neji's hand snake around his slender waist. Noticing almost everyone in the room questioning my look, I buried all emotion deep within me as my face returned to its normal impassive nature.

"So you've finally honoured us with your presence… You're late Uchiha… I will not tolerate tardiness amongst my shinobi!" Everyone in the room seemed to laugh after she'd finish scolding me about being late.

"Ha-ha baa-chan, you said 'tardiness'!" I heard my angel laugh out loud. It wasn't his usual obnoxious smile but for now it was better than seeing him depressed.

"okay brats…Shut up! As you all know, Team Kakashi, Team Asuma and Team Gai will all be going on a mission to Sand…You are to help them rebuild the place after the attack on the Kazekage. Team Kakashi and Gai have all the details on that, so if you want information, don't bug me and ask them."

"Hai Tsunade-sama!" We all said in Unison as we waited for our departure time. I would be one of those people to ask because at the time I'd actually still been Orochimaru's subordinate. I'd always wondered why they'd waited 4 months to start rebuilding their country.

"Gather by the gates at 2 pm! You are to leave immediately. This mission should last approximately two weeks. I will be waiting for your reports. Don't ruin the friendship we now currently have with Sand thanks to the help from Naruto." Tsunade s aid sternly looking at each shinobi individually.

We all bowed in respect as we each went out separate ways to get all our weapon pouches and everything ready for the mission.

I went home quickly packing my bag with all the needed items such as food and spare clothes. I walked to the gates to find only Naruto. Wondering where Neji was, I cautiously walked closer to him, happy when he wasn't walking away like usual.

"Hey Naruto." I said casually, the tension around us seriously suffocating me.

"Hey!" He replied.

"So how've you been Naruto? We haven't really talked sine I returned. Maybe when we get back from this mission, I could treat you to Ichiraku's or something…" I asked knowing that he never passed up an offer on free ramen. I really wanted to become close to the blonde again, I hated not being a part of his life anymore. I hated the fact that he could be happy without me. I hated the fact that I wasn't the one waking up besides him every morning. I looked into his eyes as he contemplated if having lunch with me would be such a good thing.

"Yeah maybe…" It wasn't the answer I was expecting, but it was much better than when he'd usually just make up some lame excuse and tell me he already had plans even though I knew he didn't. I was ready to continue our small talk not knowing when again I would get a chance to speak to him so freely without any interruptions when Neji suddenly appeared beside him.

"Uchiha" He glared at me as he put his hand around Naruto's shoulder, pulling him closer towards his chest.

"Hyuuga" I replied before walking away from the both of them in preference of sitting in a tree before everyone else would arrive. I seriously wanted to kill the Hyuuga. He was acting like Naruto was his possession. I'm not being hypocritical because Naruto was mine and I was his. I'd known the blonde way before stupid Neji met him at the chuunin exams. I looked at the path as one by one everyone started to arrive until we were left waiting for just Kakashi. It was all ready 3 pm when everyone became impatient as we were still waiting for the arrival of Team 7's sensei.

"Jesus where the hell is your sensei forehead? He's already an hour late!" Ino said to Sakura breaking the silence that had fallen over us.

"Shut up Ino pig. He's always late. One time we had to wait 4 hours for him to show up and he came up with some lame excuse about saving a cat that was stuck in a tree." Sakura replied to Ino as I thought about that specific memory. It was the last mission I went on with Team 7 before I left the village and Naruto.

"It wasn't a made up story Sakura, it really happened." Speaking of the devil, Kakashi reached the gate in a puff of smoke surrounding him.

"Whatever, so what took you so long this time?" Sakura all but yelled at Kakashi.

"I swear you're not going to believe me." Kakashi replied hoping that Sakura would drop it at that.

"Try me!" She retorted. Sighing he started to tell yet another tale.

"Well you see, I was coming out of the grocery shop when I saw an old woman trying to cross the road. I think she had poor eye sight because she just walked into a stampede. The cows would have crushed her if I hadn't shown up. I felt sorry for her so I took her grocery bag and decided to walk her home to prevent her from walking into another stampede. Who knew she lived an hour away from the store?" Kakashi finished off his tale as everyone stared at him bewilderedly.

"LIAR!!" Both Sakura and Naruto shouted at the same time. It amazed me how they always got worked up by Kakashi's tales even if they knew some absurd rescue story was to be expected. I guess no one had changed after all, no one except Naruto.

"I said you wouldn't believe me." He said amused as he gathered everyone and explained our formation to us. It would take us three days to get to Suna as we weren't really in a hurry.

"Okay, Okay let go already. I haven't seen Gaara in like four months." Naruto said excitedly pumping his fists in the air. That was a gesture I hadn't seen in a long time and it made me wonder if the rumours about Naruto and Gaara were true. I looked towards Neji to see if anything seemed different about his behaviour. To my surprise, he didn't even look phased that his *cough* boyfriend *cough* was excited to see another man. I really wanted to know what the hell was going on with Naruto and Gaara and Neji but I guessed it would have to wait till we got to Suna as I doubted either Neji or Naruto were willing to tell me the full story.

* * *

A day after we left Konoha, we were ambushed by a set of rogue ninjas. There were literally about two hundred ninja's ready to attack us. They chased after us until we came to an empty field. We all calmed down and took our stances as we readied ourselves for battle. It was Just our luck that we had to run into an army of rogue ninjas.

They came at us from every direction possible. I used my Shadow Shuriken to slice and dice my way through 10 men before starting a series of kicks and punches aiming them at random men. I looked at everyone else in the group and it didn't look like they were having trouble as they were busy getting rid of the people who were attacking them. Though no one was having much trouble with fighting the rogue ninja, there was no end to the amount of them as they just kept coming. No matter how many I cut down more just kept taking their place, I looked over to see the team having similar problems.

"Kakashi-sensei, there's no end to them. It doesn't' matter how many I knock out, more just keep coming at me!" Sakura yelled as she sent another ninja flying with one of her famous Sakura-power punches.

"I know, just be patient for a second until Naruto finishes his technique. He'll be able to take care of all of them. We'll just have to back him up for now!" I heard Kakashi shout back to Sakura and he also sent a few ninjas sky high with multiple chidoris. I looked around trying to find the blonde mop of hair I loved so much noticing that he indeed wasn't on the battle field. I looked around the area hoping to find him when I spotted him in a tree, Neji closely protecting him from any ninja that dared to interrupt his preparations. I jumped up towards the tree to assist Neji not because I wanted to help him but because I wanted to be the one close to Naruto, to be the one protecting him.

"What is he doing Neji?" I asked noticing Naruto's blond locks change colour to a crimson red.

"Just watch Uchiha. Naruto's gotten a lot stronger since you left him to die at Valley of End." Neji's words cut through me as I started at Naruto regret taking over my senses that I couldn't even see the rogue ninja that was about to cut my head off. I couldn't even see Naruto's movement when he suddenly appeared before me and threw a kunai that went through the unknown ninja's throat.

"Pay attention teme!" He shouted at me, his voice snapping back to reality. He made a few hand-signs and all of a sudden red chakra shaped like swords shot out of his body and killed all the ninja's in one attack. I looked at Naruto in pure amazement as he glared at Neji.

"I told you never to bring that up Neji. It's not your place to talk to him like that!" Naruto shouted at his *cough* boyfriend. I watched them amazed as Naruto stood up for me. He turned from Neji to send a glare in my direction.

"This is between you and me Sasuke and Neji had no right to say what he just said but none the less this doesn't mean that I forgive you teme." I watched as his hair turned back to the golden shade of blonde that rivalled the sun's rays.

"Is everyone all right?" Kakashi asked the entire squad for this mission.

"Hai!" We all answered as we regrouped and got back to our formations. We carried on our journey to Suna. We reached there half a day early due to Naruto motivating us and exclaiming to us all how much he wanted to see Gaara!

"Shut up already Naruto. We're already here!" Sakura said as she hit him over the head.

"Ittai, Ittai, Ittai Sakura-chan that hurt!" He pouted as he rubbed his head that had just been hit with Sakura's brute strength, but I couldn't expect anything less from Lady Tsunade's number one student, that didn't stop me though from wanting to punch her for hitting my dobe.

"That's mean Sakura!" Neji half-heartedly glared at her, "even though he deserved it."

"Oi who's side are you on anyway? I thought you loved me?" Naruto feigned sadness as he faked his tears. Neji pulled him up and kissed his head in an affectionate manner.

"Of course I love you! I'm just saying relax. You'll see Gaara soon!" I growled inwardly. I wanted to kill Neji. How could he act so affectionately with my blonde in the open like that? I hated the fact that everyone just accepted them. When we were lovers, we had to keep it a secret because we weren't sure how people would take it. The only people who knew were: Iruka, Kakashi, Sakura and Shikamaru.

I turned from them cooing at each other as I drank some on the water in my bottle. Suna was a hot place after all being as it's in the desert and everything.

"Okay we need to hurry. I thought you wanted to see Gaara!" I pointed out as I got myself ready to head for the Kazekage's office.

"Yeah Naruto, I thought you wanted to see me!" Gaara suddenly appeared with a group of Shinobi with him. Naruto suddenly left Neji's grip and he jumped the young Kazekage.

"GAARA!" He practically shouted in the young Kazekage's ear. He jumped on Gaara's back as soon as he stood up wrapping his legs around the Kazekage's waist. I looked around the group to find if any of them found Naruto's behaviour odd but no one seemed to pond on it. They shrugged it off as if it were normal. Now I really wanted to know what had happened.

"So can we get going now, my feet are killing me?" I asked getting fed up with Naruto being all lovey-dovey with Neji and now Gaara. Gaara turned and glared at me. I was taken aback; I hadn't done anything to him yet.

"Hello Uchiha." He practically ground out.

"Don't be mean to the teme Gaara. Only I can!" I watched as Gaara's face turned back to the friendly smile after Naruto ruffled his hair.

"Yeah, yeah. Everyone these shinobi will escort you to where you'll all be staying. You'll all have to share three rooms as we obviously don't have all the buildings repaired yet. Does anyone have any problems with that?" He asked as he stood by the shinobi whom escorted him here.

"Naruto, you'll be staying with me right?" He asked as he looked at the boy still on his back.

"Yup!" Naruto exclaimed as he pumped his fist in the air for emphasis.

"Neji you too right?" He asked looking over at Neji.

"Right." I was wondering how Neji could keep his composure with his *cough* boyfriend acting like that with the Kazekage of Sand. No one else seemed to show any form of interest as they discussed how the room sharing thing was going to work out between all of us. We followed our escorts reaching the Kazekage's tower in no time.

Upon seeing Naruto leave with his lover and the Kazekage trailing behind them, I suddenly became too tired to ponder on the whole Naruto and Gaara thing, so I just slept on the couch somewhere while everyone else sorted out the bedroom arrangements. I guess tomorrow I'll just have to find a few things out about what kind of relationship those two have going on.

* * *

_Yosh! I thought I'd start a new story while I have some spare time on my hand. I was bored today and this idea hit me. I don't know if it'll be promising but I'll do my best on it. If anyone has any ideas on things that they'll like to see happen, please tell me and I can keep them in mind when I type the second chapter to this. I think there'll also be a lemon next chapter.... Possibly…_

_Anyways R&R!_

_Reviews are love!_

_Ja ne._

_Oh and by the way, this isn't in any way related to "Gaining Your Love." I'm just kind of stuck on that one...I think I'll have chapter 6 up by wednesday! _


	2. More Than Friends!

_**Disclaimer:** Me No Ownie Naruto! Otherwise, I probably wouldn't be writing this fanfic!^^_

* * *

As everyone was busy settling the final details of the room arrangements, Gaara, Neji and Naruto walked into the Kazekage's bedroom slumping down on the red and black velvet bed.

"Why didn't you come and visit me sooner Naruto?" The Kazekage asked his first friend. The blonde had been the first person to treat him like a human being, a friend, had been the first person who made him feel needed without killing anybody mercilessly to prove his worthless existence.

"Sorry Gaara, I've been busy with missions here and there. It's been a pain in Konoha! The whole Akatsuki thing is putting everyone on edge." The blonde replied tiredly burying himself in the warm comforting feel of the soft bed. _'Damn…Maybe I overdid the whole energy thing in making everyone reach Suna half a day early.'_ Naruto mentally slapped himself for being so energetic, well he was paying for the consequences now, his body was drained. He sighed as he rested his head on the Kazekage's lap. Gaara stroked his cheek tracing each delicate scar individually that adorned the kitsune's cheek. He started playing with the blonde's silky locks twirling them between his fingers.

"So how've you been Neji?" The Kazekage asked the brunette as he continued to tangle his fingers in Naruto's hair loving the sheer softness of the golden locks.

"Okay I guess, I've had to endure the Uchiha's glares on a daily basis." He looked down at the bundle of sunshine on Gaara's lap. "But it's all worth it spending almost every night with our kitsune." Neji finished smiling as his hand stroked Naruto's arms lovingly up and down leaving trails of goose bumps where his fingers momentarily passed.

"Haha yeah I know what you mean, makes me almost regret being the Kazekage of Suna, because I don't get to see him as much as you do." Gaara said looking at Neji. "As for the Uchiha," Gaara started to smirk a little. "Want to give him something to glare about in the morning?" The red head asked the brunette, a knowing smirk gracing his pale features. The young Hyuuga smirked in return as he looked down at Naruto who had slowly opened his eyes after hearing the young Uchiha's name. He eyes flew open when he saw the lustful looks both Neji and Gaara were giving him.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" The blonde asked already fearing the answer. He slowly backed away further into the bed until his back hit the head board. _'Damn I'm trapped'_ he thought desperately as he looked at the two males slowly creeping towards him.

"Awh don't be like this Naru-chan-" Gaara started as he reached his luscious blonde kitsune on the bed, smirking when Naruto leaned into his touch.

"-Yeah, you know you want it!" Neji completed the Kazekage's sentence as he noticed the blonde embrace the heat both him and Gaara were emanating.

"There's no getting out of this is there?" Naruto sighed; he knew he wasn't going to leave this room without a sore behind, his suspicions were confirmed with the victory smirks on his lover's features.

"Nope" Gaara muttered seductively into Naruto's ear licking the outer shell and slightly nibbling the soft, tan lobe. Neji pressed his lips against the soft pink ones of Naruto loving the sounds that came forth from his sensitive lover. The red head trailed loving butterfly kisses down Naruto's neck stopping to suck on the junction by the younger boy's collarbone. Naruto could feel himself losing his will to fight them off as they continued their exploration of his upper body. _'Damn you weak body….Learn some damn self restraint! You'll be the downfall of me one day!' _He mentally scolded his body for never being able to fight off the advances his lovers made on him. He moaned when Gaara bit extra hard on his neck drawing blood.

"Not so tired now are you Naru-chan?" The red head asked amused at how easy it always was to make the blonde completely submit to them. Naruto lost for words just nodded before it struck him that they had been calling him _'Naru-chan'_ this whole time.

"Hey don't call me chan! Just because I bottom doesn't mean I'm a girl!" He protested at the use of honorific. He didn't like the use _'chan'_ after his name. It made him feel inferior to both males. His protesting stopped however when curious fingers belonging to a certain brunette went up his shirt pinching pink perked nipples.

"Ah!" He moaned in satisfaction. _'Scolding them can always come later. I want my pleasure now!' _Naruto reasoned with himself as he fully submitted to both his lovers. His shirt got ripped off after Gaara stopped leaching on his neck and made his way to his nipples biting and sucking the puckered pink nubs. Leaving the blonde to himself for a moment, Neji and Gaara shared a quick kiss before they started stripping themselves of their annoying clothing items. Naruto watched, his arousal becoming unbearably painful as his lovers kissed and jerked each other off.

"A-ah Gaara" Neji moaned out as the red head flicked his thumb in the slit of the brunette's head; the action making all his blood rush to his face and manhood.

"Call me Kazekage when I give you pleasure!" The smooth red head smirked into Neji's neck as he nibbled the soft flesh; he absulutely loved being in charge. Naruto watched; his groin begging for attention as pre cum dripped from the sensitive organ. He slowly brought his hand to his pulsing dick and started stroking himself as he watched Gaara completely dominate the brunette. A moan escaped his lips as he gently glided his hand along his length snapping both males out of their antics and settling their lustful gazes on him knowing smirks graciously adorning their faces. Gaara came towards Naruto and brought the blonde's length towards his mouth. He kissed Naruto's hand away as he licked the penis down and then up dipping his tongue in the slit causing the blonde to moan loudly.

"Fuck G-Gaara s-stop teasing." Naruto moaned out as the red head inched further down at a torturously slow pace. The eager brunette crawled on top of Naruto bringing his head to the blonde's awaiting mouth. He slipped his boy/man hood into Naruto's warm cavern moaning as the heat surrounded him. He slowly brought it out and pushed it down further in causing the blonde to gag slightly. Naruto swirled his tongue around the penis currently residing inside his mouth. He bit down slightly causing the brunette to take in a slight intake of breath. The red head changed their positions allowing Neji to come face to head with Naruto's penis as the blonde continued sucking on Neji's dick. Neji and Naruto were 69ing each other when the brunette felt something slick and wet swirl around his entrance teasingly. Gaara pinched the blonde's nipple causing the blonde to moan around Neji's length as ghostly fingers trailed seductive patterns on his bare chest. The young Hyuuga moaned onto Naruto's member causing the blonde to shiver as Gaara dipped his tongue into the brunette's entrance slicking the tight passage readying it for the intruding fingers which were sure to come. Both Neji and Naruto could feel their orgasms building in the pit of their stomachs, unable to hold it down any further, both came into each other's mouth unable to mutter any words of love as their caverns were filled with the other's semen. They both swallowed every last drop.

At the same time, Gaara pulled his tongue out of Neji's entrance and inserted a slicked out finger into the brunette's tight passage. Neji gasped at the intruding and weird feeling inside his rear. The finger moved in and out rubbing his inner walls. Before the brunette had enough time to become accustomed to the new feeling, he felt a second finger entering him as Gaara made a scissoring motion stretching the brunette who couldn't stop writhing underneath his touch. Trying to distract himself from the pain, Neji brought his mouth back to Naruto's limp organ desperately sucking it back to life. The brunette whimpered when Gaara pulled out his intruding fingers.

"Are you Ready Neji?" The Kazekage asked making sure that he didn't hurt his lover. With a slow certain nod from the brunette, he entered the Hyuuga heir inching himself deeper and deeper as the heat enveloped him. The red head moaned out once seethed in the hot tight hole that was Neji's. Neji continued to frantically suck on the blonde's penis as Gaara increased his pace.

"A-ah G-Gaara, h-harder! F-faster!" Neji pleaded in between breaths as Naruto continually mouth fucked the brunette his hips bucking violently into Neji's mouth.

Screams of pleasure could be heard from all three males as Gaara repeatedly slammed into Neji gaining pleasurable sounds of the Hyuuga heir.

"F-fuck! Like that G-Gaara!" Neji all of sudden exclaimed loudly, his toes curling inside his feet as his whole body went rigid with pleasure due to Gaara directly pounding into his sweet spot. All three ninjas could feel their orgasm build up and they struggled to catch their breaths as the raw passion flowed through them coursing its way throughout their entire bodies.

"S-so close Neji, a-almost there!" The blonde said with slight difficulty as he could feel his second orgasm build up. They Ninja's didn't even last a minute longer as all three came simultaneously after each other screaming one another's name to the world. Gaara pulled himself as he collapsed on the bed on the left side of Naruto and Neji falling on the other side of the blonde a content smile gracing his luscious lips.

"That was a-amazing!" Naruto exclaimed finding it difficult through fits of ragged breathing.

"Yeah, though I wanted to top you as well, I guess that can happen tomorrow!" Gaara said as he kissed the blonde with such passion that he knew he would only share with the young kitsune and the Hyuuga heir. Gaara proceeded to kiss Neji before the brunette and the blonde shared a kiss of their own.

"Let's sleep. I'm tired!" Naruto said as they all cuddled on the bed their bodies still sticky and glistening with the sweat that coated them.

"Yeah we have to work tomorrow." Neji reminded the Kazekage. The red head looked at both of his lovers a small smile on his face before he turned of the lights.

_'I hope things stay like this for ever.'_ That thought being the only thing that plagued his mind as darkness overtook him and he fell into a deep slumber. It was times like these that made him happy Shukaku was extracted from him giving him the freedom to sleep without releasing the rampaging beast within him.

* * *

I awoke the next morning earlier than everyone else as I immediately went to sleep after our arrival. I inwardly grunted as I thought about all the noises I head yesterday coming from the Kazekage's room. I wore a deep scowl on his face, last night I had been tempted to go into the Kazekage's bedroom and pry Naruto from their grasps._ 'Just my luck, I had to go and sleep on a chair 10 meters away from his bedroom.'_ The only thing good about this was that I at least now knew what kind of relationship the blonde had with the Kazekage and I must add, I wasn't so thrilled about it. Too angry and reckless to fall back asleep, I decided to go and search for what ever room I thought I would be staying at while working in Sunagakure. I opened the first door to reveal the jounin's still sound asleep; well everyone except Gai. The hyperactive man was probably somewhere showing his youth by doing morning exercises; I srunched my nose in dusgust thinking of how anyone could be such a morning person. The thought was truly horrifying to me. I slowly opened the second door to find the girls all sleeping, not wanting to cause any traumatic wakings I closed the door back silently. I figured the last door would be to the boys and I was proven right when I opened it to see everyone else sleeping on random mattresses. Dumping my stuff on the floor, I was surprised to find Sai staring at me.

"Finally joined us Uchiha?" He asked that fake smile on his face just adding fire to my already flaming mood.

"Hn" I said not even bothering to waste my breath on the likes of him. I remember him well, he had been sent to assassinate me by Danzou when I was still training under Orochimaru. I drifted of into space as I thought about the look of determination Naruto was giving me when I first saw him and then the look of utter despair that then crossed his angelic face when I told him I wasn't going home with him.

"What are you thinking about Uchiha, you're angry at your ex lover for laying his passion on someone other than you? Or should I rather say someones" He asked a knowing smile on his face. My body immediately tensed. Only four people had known about my relationship with the blonde. Two people I rather didn't know but the situation was inevitable as I was busted by Kakashi and Sakura making out with the blonde by a tree while we were supposed to be training.  
I could not get Sakura to shut up as she tried over and over to exclaim her undying love for me. She gave Naruto the coldest of glares for as she put it _"turning my Sasuke-kun GAY!" _Her mouth always clamped shut after I shot her the famous _'Uchiha death glare'_ that made the bravest of men cower at my feet.

"Who told you?" I asked ready to beat the shit out of this penis loving bastard. _'I don't care if I'm being hypocritical. I only love Naruto's penis!'_

"Haha I knew it. You just told me Uchiha; and here you call Naruto a dumbass. I can't believe that actually worked. Normal people would have denied it." That was the fucking last straw and I lunged myself at the smiling pale freak. _'I'm no freak and damn this bastard for not having a surname.'_ I guess I must have caused some commotion because before I knew it, almost everyone was in our room pulling me and Sai apart before we seriously killed each other.

"What the hell is happening here?" Kakashi asked looking down at me. I was about to make some comment when Sai's stupid smiling face cut through my trail of thought.

"I'm sorry Kakashi sensei. It's not my fault the Uchiha can't keep his emotions in check." God I wanted to kill the bastard, I growled out like an animal pushing Kakashi of off me as I ran towards Sai and jumped him. I punched him everywhere before I suddenly stopped when I saw wide cobalt eyes staring at me in shock.

"N-Naruto?" I tried to call for him but he just walked away Gaara and Neji trailing behind him, and was Neji the one limping? My head suddenly hurt, I got of off Sai and stormed out of the door. _'Damn it all. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!'_ I wanted to hide under a rock and just die. What an impression that would have been, how could Naruto ever forgive me when he saw me beating up his friend.

Unable to return to the Kazekage tower at this moment in time, I walked towards the buildings that I was sure we were going to be rebuilding. I climbed to the top of one of the uncompleted building watching the amaranth sky burst into shades of amber and saffron as the beautiful sun rose high and proud into the sky. The golden rays reminding me of the Naruto I once knew.

"Jeez you're so troublesome making a scene like that!" Without even looking, I knew it was Shikamaru. The lazy ninja sighed as he sat next to me also looking into the view.

"It sure is beautiful isn't it?" I looked down at him feeling my anger seep away, I was being ridiculous, and I'm supposed to be an Uchiha for Christ's sake. I should have some self control.

"Yeah it's gorgeous" I muttered as I continued to look at the clearing sky determination in my eyes, I'm not going to loose Naruto again. I'll win back his friendship, his trust and eventually I'll also win back his love. I looked back at Shikamaru who just sighed at the face I was giving him.

"You're so troublesome!" He said with a smile on his face. No words were shared afterwards. No words needed to be shared. I began formulating a plan in my head on how I was going to win back Naruto's love. I would need Shikamaru's help for it but for now I was to focus sourly on the mission.

-

It was mid day and everyone was busy working as we started our mission. These two weeks were going to be difficult if every day was going to be like this. My pale sensitive skin was baking under the heat of the glaring sun. I tried to steal glances at Naruto who was busy moving cement block after cement block. '_How could he still wear such a ridiculously warm hooded coat at this desert temp-'_ My trail of thought stopped however when he started taking off said coat and his shirt with it baring that evenly smooth, tan chest for the world to see.

"Looking good Naruto!" Ino and Sakura said from where they were also helping builders move cement blocks. I barked inwardly, I didn't want anyone else looking at his perfectly chiselled chest. I wanted to walk up to him and write _'Uchiha Sasuke's property'_ but knew I couldn't. I tried scanning the working area for the Hyuuga but wasn't too surprised when I didn't find him. _'With the limp he had this morning, I doubt if he'll be walking till tomorrow.'_ A loud bell rang around the working area signalling to all labourers that it was now time for lunch.

"Everyone, you have one hour lunch, after that we will be resuming work!" The head architect shouted making sure everyone heard him before dismissing us all off to our well deserved break. I spotted Naruto walking away with a packed lunch in his hand.

"Hey Naruto wait up!" I shouted not sure whether he had heard me or not. It seems he did because he turned around and stopped; his face an expressionless mask. It was hard to resist the urge that came over me to kiss his face until that grin which I loved so much reappeared. I pushed the absurd thought though to the back of my mind when I came closer towards him.

"Hey you want to eat lunch together?" I asked casually trying not to sound desperate. He looked around for a minute carefully considering his options. Sighing he nodded his head and I just followed behind him not entirely sure where we were going.

"Where are we going?" I asked, we had been walking for nearly three minutes and I wondered why he hadn't just eaten in the working ground with everyone else though I appreciated the privacy.

"We're almost there, just be patient" I heard him reply softly. The silence was killing me; we hadn't spoken a word since I asked him if I could join him for lunch. As we entered a building that strangely resembled a green house, my mouth suddenly clamped shut as I stared in awe at the beautiful flowers surrounding the whole building. The place looked magical with wild colourful flowers and plants growing along side the walls; butterflies fluttering all around us. The silence that suddenly came over us was a comfortable one as I followed Naruto to some benches that were conveniently placed in the centre of the room. Naruto broke the silence momentarily as he heaved a deep sigh.

"How did you find this place?" I couldn't stop my curiosity as I asked the question breaking our moment of comfortable silence. I wondered how a place like this could even exist in the middle of the desert. I doubted the possibility of us even having one back in Konoha.

"Gaara brought me here after he had Shukaku forced out of him by Akatsuki! I believe he said his mother used to take care of all these flowers all on her own before she was murdered." Naruto replied as if in memory. I guessed this place must mean a lot to both him and the red head.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear!" I said uncomfortably. "Thanks for allowing me to follow you here. It must mean a lot to you!" I didn't know what I was trying to say so I just stopped and left it at that?

"Why were you fighting with Sai this morning?" I guessed that question shocked me a little because I started to feel extremely nervous. I didn't want to tell Naruto that I beat up his friend just because I couldn't keep my emotion in check. At my silence he continued.

"I should have been the one beating him up for all the times he said I had a small penis!" Naruto smiled slightly as he said this, I thought my heart would explode from happiness. That was a real Naruto smile, one that actually reached the depths or those deep sapphire eyes, I hadn't seen one since I came back from Sound.

"What was your reason?" I forgot I had yet to answer his question. I looked around before my calculating ebony eyes met with his curios cerulean orbs.

"Umm well, I-" I broke off trying to think of the right way to word my sentence. The last thing I wanted was making the blonde angrier with me.

"You what?" He pressed on the issue. It didn't look like he was going to give this up.

"Well, I kind of couldn't sleep last night-" I broke off again looking at his knowing face.

"You heard didn't you?" He asked already knowing the answer which was confirmed with my nod.

"Yeah sorry about that." I was a little shocked at his apology but I continued any with my answer.

"Well…When I woke up, I was kind of grumpy from well umm lack of sleep and when I went into the room, he was kind of bringing up the issue and well I kind of snapped." I looked down at the bento box meal in my head not willing to meet his gaze. I did look up however when I heard him sigh.

"Haha yeah Sai gets like that. Sometimes I want to punch that stupid fake smile of his face but in truth he has helped me through a lot of difficult times so I could never get angry at him. Plus he's still learning all these new emotions so you shouldn't blame him if he angers you again; he's probably just trying to experience them all." I suddenly felt like a really bad guy, I had known Sai couldn't feel emotion being brought up in 'Anbu Root' and everything. Sakura had once told me that he hadn't even cried when his brother died because he didn't know what to feel.

"Sorry!" I muttered underneath my breath.

"Yeah you should probably tell Sai that and I'm sure he'll apologize to your too." Naruto said as he continued to eat his ramen. How he managed to heat up ramen while we were working will forever be a mystery to me. We had little conversations in between comfortable silence. Slowly and slowly, the old Naruto started to appear even if it only lasted a few minutes at a time. I found out a lot though, how he'd been coping all these years since I was gone. I even found out that him and dog boy I believed his name was Inuzuka Kiba also had some moments together when they were both in heat.

"I'm sorry for being selfish Naruto" I watched as azure eyes stared deeply at me sending me further down into a spiralling pit of despair.

"What do you mean selfish?" He asked truly curious as to what my answer would be.

"For being a complete bastard and thinking only about myself. I mean when you wanted to come out in the open about being together, I didn't even consider your feelings, I just didn't want everyone to think _'Uchiha Sasuke'_ was gay, but I realise how stupid and unfair I was too you." Wide cyan eyes stared at me in disbelief.

"The great Uchiha Sasuke is apologizing. I think it's the Apocalypse." He said it without any mockery, a slight playfulness in his tone of speech.

"Well don't let it get to your head dobe." I replied in the same playful manner, happy when I saw Naruto grin stupidly the way he always did which made my heart melt all over again. _'I truly am in love with this idiot.'_ On one hand I was quite surprised at myself for the realisation, but on the other hand, I supposed I should have seen it coming. Naruto was an amazing person who brought rays of sun shine upon people's lives and managed to find the good in everyone he came in contact with. _'I truly was the idiot for ever letting someone like him go.'_

"Hurry up and eat teme. Jeez you eat like a snail!" He laughed at me as I downed the remaining of my rice ball into my mouth.

"Yeah we're not all like you with a bottomless pit of a stomach dobe!" Smirking, I walked side by side with him as we walked back to the building sites.

* * *

"Hey Uchiha," I was surprised to find Sai walking up to me where I sat underneath the tree.

"I'm sorry for acting the way I did and over stepping the boundary." He looked sincere with his apology as he didn't have that fake smile on his face.

"It's quite alright. I shouldn't have let my emotions control me the way they did." I smiled slightly at him happy that there wasn't going to be any grudges held against me. I realised then and there how much Naruto had changed me; before I couldn't care less whether I had friends or not or what people thought about me, but now I feel much happier knowing that I do have people who care about me and whom I can truly care about. We walked back into the room together and I was happy to see Naruto lying on one of the mattresses on the floor, the smile even stayed in place when I saw Neji close to him.

Lying on the other empty mattress next to Naruto that also happened to be mine, I closed my eyes a small smile playing across my lips.

"Good night Naruto." I muttered quietly only for his ears to hear.

"Night Sasuke." He replied back. I know we weren't the best of friends after our little conversation today but hell I knew it was a start. My hands, my heart, my being burned for the day when I could make him mine again but for now I would settle on taking baby steps to make sure that he trusted me again. With that in mind, I continued to formulate my plan on how to get Uzumaki Naruto to fall back in love with me. With images of my precious blonde in mind, I fell into a dreamless slumber leaving my future clouded and unknown.

* * *

_Okay chapter two out! In all honesty I'm not so thrilled about this chapter! But I'm kind of tired. I know, I know excuses but they're really valid. I've been working my butt off on random projects.  
But please be nice and acknowledge the effort I put into writing my stories!  
Review if you will and tell me whether you liked, hated, or just have random pieces of information you want to give me! But please no flames, allready know this chapter is kind of dissapointing, but I'll try my best to make the next one better, which should probably be up by sunday!  
Anyways thanks for reading!  
Ja~_


	3. Surprise Attack!

_**Disclaimer:** This is just getting wierd now, the dream where I own Naruto and all it's characters, it's becoming too real for my liking. I could end up in anime jail or something for trying to steal them. GAH Masashi Kishimoto, this isn't over yet! They will be mine! All mine! Nyahahaha! xD_

_

* * *

_

Naruto just narrowly avoided multiple kunais from hitting his leg. The jounin jumped from building to building trying to escape all the weapons that were being aimed in his direction.

"What the hell do you want here?" He screamed at the man who was trying desperately to capture him. Naruto could already tell what these men might want with him due to their cloaks.

"Why Naruto-kun, all the Jinchuuriki are now ours and it's finally your turn!" The man replied the blonde's question smirking at the look of disbelief that crossed the teenager's features.

"You have all the bijuu, it's only been a few months since you got Gaara's!" The blonde couldn't believe what he was hearing. _'There's no way even Akatsuki could capture all the Jinchuuriki in such a short amount of time.' _Naruto's body shook with rage as he continued to run in the direction where his friends were desperately trying to protect the citizens of Suna.

"Correction Naruto-kun; we have all the Jinchuuriki but one. Can you guess who that one is?" The smirk on the orange haired man's face was starting to grate on Naruto's nerves. His eyes widened when he realised that he was the only Jinchuuriki left, he had lost his unknown family, the family of people who knew the hate and pain he grew up with. Naruto's body tensed when he saw the man suddenly appear before him, his body relaxed like the blonde wouldn't even be able to put up a fight. Naruto had improved himself past jounin level, he had endured gruesome years with Jiraiya-sensei in order to become stronger and protect all the people he loved. He used is kage bunshin no jutsu to summon a shadow clone who would help create his rasengan. Not to the blonde's surprise, Pein side stepped the attack which allowed the blonde to use the opportunity and take his final steps to come into the clearing where all his friends and comrades were busying themselves with fending off Akatsuki members.

"Naruto, I was worried about you, what's going on here? I thought Akatsuki already attacked Suna. What could they possibly want this time?" Sakura knew a little about Akatsuki and the Jinchuurikis. She knew her beloved friend was one of the hosts carrying the curse of the bijuu within them.

"Sakura, I can't believe it but Akatsuki already have all the bijuu and they're after me. I have to get out of here because I'm putting everyone in danger and I don't want that." The blonde said to his friend who punched another ninja in the gut with her brute strength.

"Naruto you baka, you can't go on your own, they'll over power you. I know you're strong but almost every living Akatsuki member is here and even you are going to have trouble fending them all off." The pink haired Kunoichi protested her friend's decision. There was no way she Haruno Sakura would let Uzumaki Naruto fight a battle on his own. They had become close friends since Sasuke had left for Sound and the medical ninja promised she would fight with Naruto till the very end. She had gained a high level of respect for the obnoxious ninja.

"But Sakura-chan, innocent people are getting hurt. They have nothing to do with me; I can't just let them fall by the hand of Akatsuki?" Most people would say Naruto was a determined and caring person, but not Sakura, she called him a stubborn idiot for always putting everyone else's safety before his own. She figured that was also partly the reason she respected him so much.

"Sakura-chan, look out!" Naruto yelled at his friend who's mind didn't seem to be on the battle field they were currently in.

The pink haired ninja turned around to find a rather large man looming over her ready to strike, before she knew it a kunai came in contact with the ninja's throat causing him to stumble backwards and fall limply as blood poured out of the wound on his Adam's apple.

"Thank you Naruto!" She replied as her friend summoned a vast majority of shadow clones to deal with the missing ninja Akatsuki had hired for their ambush. Sakura thought it rather strange that Akatsuki knew about Naruto's new power because they normally wouldn't have sent all their members to retrieve their target.

"Sakura-chan, pay attention, this place is swimming with ninjas!"

The battle continued and Naruto summoned more shadow clones whom busied themselves with the missing ninja. The real Naruto continued to fight his way through all the shinobi attacking him before his eyes fell on Sasuke and Neji who seemed to be struggling with the Akatsuki members they were fighting.

"Naruto, what are you doing here? You know they're after you!" Neji shouted at his lover as he aimed a kick at the man he was fighting. The man seemed rather strange, he reminded the brunette so much of his red head lover. The unknown man also seemed to control puppets just like Kankuro but his knowledge about the jutsu was far superior to the Kazekage's brother.

"Neji, I can't hide while innocent people are dying because of me. This is ridiculous!" Naruto screamed as the Akatsuki member with orange hair once more appeared before him.

"How clever of you Naruto-kun, you know you can spare these people's life by just coming with us freely. I swear we'll make the process as painless as we possibly can." Pein smirk grew in magnitude as he saw Naruto actually considering his offer.

"Dobe don't be fucking ridiculous. You never give up! Now fight back with all your might!" The raven snapped Naruto out of his thinking state. The young Uchiha himself was fighting an Akatsuki member with long blonde hair and blue eyes. The physical resemblance with Naruto was apparent but Sasuke knew his lover's sun kissed golden hair and wouldn't settle for any less. There was also the matter of the ninja having a maniacal glint in his deep blue orbs.

"Shut up brat un; I'll use my art to blast you into a new dimension un. You and your brother, you really piss me off, I suppose I should be nice to you because you killed him but I hate you because I can't have my revenge now un. You'll pay un!" The ninja with blonde hair replied as he made multiple clay bugs using the mouth in his hand. He threw the creatures at Sasuke using a jutsu which caused them all to explode. Sasuke saw the attack coming with his Sharingan and flew into the sky activating the second stage of his curse seal.

"Deidara, be careful with this one, he's a lot stronger than he looks!" The ninja fighting Neji shouted at his blonde comrade. They'd always gone on missions together and the silent red head had grown to enjoy the other's presence and company though he would never openly admit it to anyone.

"Hai Sasori-senpai un! I won't get myself hurt by such a prick un. You don't worry and finish your fight with your opponent un." The ninja now known as Deidara used his clay bombs to create flying creatures which were sent after the Uchiha.

"Yeah I suppose you're right Deidara, I'll finish this quickly. Pein-sama, I'm going to use that technique." Sasori unleashed the power of his best and most powerful jutsu and summoned the previous Kazekage of Suna whom had the ability to control magnetic rock and sand. Neji eyes grew wide with fear as several metal boulders created by the special sand and rock flew in his direction. He managed to dodge the once that were coming in his direction, but unbeknownst to Neji, the ninja known as Sasori knew about the blind spot of the Byakugan.

"NO NEJI! BEHING YOU!" HE heard Naruto screaming desperately in the background, his voice drowned in regret, sorrow and despair. The brunette looked behind him to see what his lover was yelling at. It was too late. Everything fell quiet. Naruto eyes grew with terror as he saw his lover's blood splatter as the spear like weapon went straight through his head.

"NEJI!" Naruto yelled out but couldn't hear the words he was speaking. He knew his lips were moving but no sound was coming out. He fell to the floor as his body was being enveloped in the red chakra shrouding him in the fox's demon's cloak.

The blonde growled animalistically. His eyes turned into burning red slits, his claws grew in size as he bared his fangs to the slowly retreating Akatsuki member. He turned around to find the orange haired member looking unfazed at him.

"See what you did Naruto-kun? Because of you, your comrade just died a gruesome death. He could have grown to be such a promising ninja with a family of his own. You had to let him die. His future has now been brutally ripped apart. How do you feel about this Naruto?" Pein asked smirking. He knew his words were sinking into the boy's mind.

Naruto growled his heart out as Pein's words started to settle in his head. Blood tears spilled out of those crimson stained eyes. Naruto could feel the fox roar inside him as the cloak seeped and dissipated into the night's sky.

"N-Neji." Naruto called his lover's name repeatedly hoping the other would just get up and hug him and tell him everything would be okay. More red streaks ran down his scarred cheeks as he watched the pouring rain wash away Neji's blood. Naruto vaguely tried to remember when the rain had so steadily started to pour down.

Sasuke felt the demon's chakra and looked down from his fight to see that Neji had fallen by the hands of the Akatsuki member they called Sasori. His eyes travelled to where he felt Naruto's demon's chakra leaking out and saw his friend crying on the floor, the rain attempting to wash out those blood filled tears but in vain as they poured out continuously.

"Naruto." Sasuke muttered inside his breath when he felt something explode behind his back causing him to scream in agonising pain.

"You're fighting me un. Don't get distracted or you'll die un!" Deidara commented as he smirked at the man he looked up to. He knew his senpai was only dragging out the fight; he could have killed the long haired brunette the instant the fight begun.

"Don't take me lightly you bastard!" Sasuke willed snakes to come out of every angle in his body and sent them towards the blonde Akatsuki member he was fighting.

"You and your friend will pay for hurting Naruto." The snakes grew larger and larger and they surrounded Deidara choking the life out of him. Sasuke was certain that he was going to kill the Akatsuki member as his skin turned bluer than that shark guy who followed Itachi around. He was proven wrong when metal boulder split his snaked in half and freed the ninja he was strangling to death.

More of those metal looking boulders were sent upwards attempting to crush Sasuke. The raven easily avoided the boulders. As he was occupied with evading the attacks, he failed to notice the Akatsuki member with orange hair pick Naruto up and slung him over his shoulder. When the boulders stopped coming, he looked down to find the ninja he was about to kill summon a big bird. Sasuke instantly froze when he saw the mass of golden hair slung over someone's shoulder. Naruto was being laid down on the bird and they were going to escape with him. Sasuke couldn't will his body to move. He heard Sakura scream in the distance and her shrill cry snapped him out of his daze; he collected chakra in his hands as he formed one of his most deadly attacks. Chidori. He was about to attack the ninja's kidnapping his ex lover when he felt an agonizing pain shoot up his right arm. He looked to his right to see his wing had been crushed and shattered by two huge boulders. He screamed out in pain when the heavy things started to pull him down towards the floor. As he fell, another boulder came towards him and crushed his other wing. The boulders dissipated back into the magnetic shattered rock and sand. It was too late, the raven couldn't make use of his wings to break his fall; he crashed down with a large thud and screamed in pain.

Before he's mind slipped into unconsciousness, he saw one of the Akatsuki members pick up Neji's limp body and hurl him onto the bird. The remaining Akatsuki took off on the large white bird which was occupying his one and only love as they disappeared into the dusk.

The rain poured down with a vengeance perfectly emphasizing the painful event that had just occurred.

* * *

I woke up in a white room and figured that I was in a hospital. My head played the happenings what had happened and I couldn't help but cry when I thought of the possibility of never seeing my Naruto again; never seeing that wide grin again. Grief struck me as I thought about the progress we had started to make. I heard a shuffling noise in the corner of the room and immediately wiped the tears away from my face. After calming down, I leaned back into the pillow defeated as I waited for Sakura to come closer.

"You're finally awake Sasuke." Sakura had dropped the honorific in my name since I returned to the village. It made me happier to know that she had grown out of her childish obsession. It gave me reason to finally acknowledge and respect her as a person. If it was any other moment, I would be relieved and happy but right now nothing could sooth the dull ache and relight the bright flame that had been quenched in my heart.

What Sakura had said finally registered in my head and I gave her a questioning look. "What do you mean, 'you're finally awake Sasuke?' How long have I been unconscious?"

"Umm about three days. Your wings were crushed and you lost a lot of blood and chakra." She replied me as she came to sit on the couch next to my bed. It took a while to notice what she had once again said. When it did, my mind snapped and I began to panic.

"What do you mean Sakura? Why didn't you just punch me awake or something? Sakura, they're probably already extracting Kyuubi from Naruto. He's going to die Sakura and it's my fault because I couldn't protect him!" I continued to kick and trash on the bed until I felt a palm slap me across my face. I looked stunned at Sakura.

"It's not your fault. It's no one's fault. We were just overpowered by Akatsuki." She stated looking me dead in the eye. I wondered when she got all this courage. She could never speak like that to me before I left for Sound.

"You weren't even there Sakura. I watched them take him away." I couldn't help but blame myself. If I had just been a little stronger, I could have saved Naruto.

She sighed once more at my ignorance and stubbornness before continuing to talk.

"Sasuke, it wasn't just you, none of us could protect Naruto the way we wanted to, but that doesn't give you enough reason to sulk about it, instead get your bastard ass up and go train to become stronger because we're going to rescue Naruto." I was taken aback by what she said, how could we rescue Naruto when it had already been three days, Orochimaru had once told me that it took two days to extract a bijuu from a Jinchuuriki. I had no idea how we were going to rescue Naruto when we didn't even know Akatsuki's whereabouts. I looked up once again to meet her resolute emerald orbs. I couldn't help but believe in the determination they held.

"How can we save him Sakura? They've probably completed tearing apart Kyuubi from Naruto." I would listen to what ever plan they had. If they believed Naruto wasn't dead, then I would risk my life to bring him back home.

"Well Sai sent messages to Lady Tsunade using his ninja art…" I kept quiet waiting for her to continue what she was going to say.

"It turns out, the Jinchuuriki Akatsuki captured was a fake. He had manipulated them and made a copy of his body. They have to seal the tailed beasts in order so they can't seal Naruto until they have the eight tails. Naruto is still alive-…"

"Because the Jinchuuriki needs to be alive for them to extract the Bijuu and Naruto has the strongest one so they can't afford killing him." My eyes sparkled with the same determination as Sakura's as I finished her sentence for her.

"Precisely" she smiled lightly at me before getting off the chair she was sitting on and walked towards the door. She paused and leaned on the doorframe.

"So Sasuke, get your ass up and start training. We're going to get Naruto back!"

"When are we going to rescue him?" I asked; I wanted to do some training so I could get more power, but I also didn't want to waste any time.

"We move in three days, Kakashi discovered where Akatsuki are hiding using Pakkun to trace Naruto's scent. Tsunade said within three days and no one is to argue with the timing." With that said she left the room and left me alone to my thoughts. I had made my resolve; I would bring Naruto back at all cost. His life came before mine and I wouldn't settle for failure. I jumped out of the bed and got dressed. I made my way to the hospital cafeteria to get a descent meal before heading out to training.

"Three days dobe; in three days I'm going to save your ass and nothing is going to stop me!" I shouted out looking at the saffron sky momentarily before resuming my training.

* * *

"Gaara, you can't go with them, I know they took away both your lovers but you're still the Kazekage of Suna. You can't act so rash. Think of the danger you'll be putting everyone in the village if you just suddenly abandon us." The Kazekage's hot head sister was trying to argue the red head's decision in going to save his lovers. She continued to talk about how the villagers would stop trusting him because he's deserting them.

"Temari, shut the hell up!" Gaara scowled at his sister causing the blonde woman to clamp her mouth shut. Gaara radiated anger and he had a killing intent surrounding him; the same kind he used to have before he met Naruto.

"Do you know how much they mean to me Temari, how much _he_ means to me? He saved me, on more than one occasion. I don't give a damn about what the village thinks of me. Naruto comes first. If it wasn't for him, the village would have killed me by now." With each word, the Kazekage became angrier. He let out all his raw emotion. He thought about the first time he ever fought Naruto; the blonde had been determined to help Gaara even though the red head was out to kill him. The blonde haired loving ninja thought Gaara the meaning of friendship and love. He thought Gaara the true meaning of strength and how to obtain it.

Temari couldn't help but feel sympathy for her younger sibling. She knew how close Gaara, Neji and Naruto were. She couldn't even begin to imagine the sorrow her brother must have been feeling. She'd always been grateful to the blonde from saving her sibling from himself.

"Temari, you know we're not going to change his mind. In all honesty, I know where you're coming from but I don't think I would be able to live with myself if I stopped him." Kankuro finally spoke after listening to the words his sister and brother exchanged with each other. He wasn't sure if this was going to be the best decision for the village but he figured the citizens owed Gaara at least this much after all the suffering and pain they caused him.

Sighing Temari just shook her head at her brother's stubbornness but she too understood what Kankuro was trying to say. The village really needed to see how much they needed Gaara. She shrugged her shoulders and smiled brightly at her knuckle head brothers. She exited the room throwing both boys a slight wave of her hand.

"Yeah just make sure you bring him back safe and sound!" The red head smiled at his sister's encouragement knowing that was her way of wishing him good luck.

"So what are you going to do when you get there? I hope you know the Uchiha is also planning to save Blondie with his own two hands." Kankuro couldn't help but feel worried for his younger brother in case Naruto chose the raven over him. He seriously doubted the possessive Uchiha would be willing to share like Neji. As he looked at his brother, he continued to wonder why Akatsuki had also taken Neji with them. He got side tracked when his Kazekage gave him a genuine smile.

"Don't worry about that Kankuro. It doesn't matter if he falls for the Uchiha. I saw them in the garden and I know he won't be mine for long. Though I would love to be with Naruto forever, I just want him to be happy and if he finds happiness with the bastard of an Uchiha, I'll be content with his decision. A relationship with me would be too complicated for him either way because I can't relieve my position and duties as Kazekage and I couldn't possibly make him come and live here because he still has his dream to become Hokage." Kankuro looked shocked at his brother's speech, not necessarily at the boy's words but the fact that his brother was capable of speaking so much in a conversation. He let the shocked feeling waver as he too got up and hugged his brother from behind.

"Just make sure you don't over do it okay and you better come back safely otherwise Temari will find a way to bring you back to life just so she could have the honour of torturing you and killing you herself for making her worry." Kankuro smirked and pulled away from his younger brother when he felt the boy's body tense unnaturally.

* * *

Elsewhere, Naruto awoke in a cold cell. It had a tiny window with which he could see the light of the luminescent moon; the light which illuminated one tiny corner in the dark cell. He wondered why he wasn't dead yet. He suddenly wished for death when he thought about everything that happened that night; that gruesome night where his lover had been brutally killed. He felt hot tears make their way down his cheeks. He walked away from the only light source in the dark, cold and empty cell in favour of cradling himself in a lonesome corner.

He heard someone chuckle on the other side of the door and he lifted his head up slightly to examine the figure staring down at him.

"Awh don't you look depressed Naruto-kun." The figure came closer to Naruto until he was leaning directly before the blonde.

"Why you bastard, you killed Neji. N-Neji!" Naruto fought himself to keep the tears that were threatening to spill at bay. He didn't want to accept the fact that Neji had died like that. He was so sure Neji would be able to avoid the attack from hitting him but he was wrong. He felt the tears once more stain his cheeks as he cried silently into his hands.

"Pein-sama, that's enough already." Naruto's ears perked up at the voice. It was so familiar; his head told him it was an illusion but he was so sure it wasn't. He had heard it clearly. The blonde slowly raised his head to look at the other cloaked figure that had entered the room. Deep azure eyes stared in disbelief at the person who had entered the cell; this had to be an illusion.

"You…"

* * *

_Mwahaha finally third chapter! Though this one is a lot shorter than the other ones, I did my best in writing it. Sorry that it's so late, I've been really cabbaged (ill) and I had to prepare for my Juniors prom.^^  
__Either way I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Can anyone guess who Naruto is now looking at? Well, u-huh? Maybe you can; maybe you can't! Find out next chapter.  
__Thanks for reading! _

_Review if you liked, hated or have some pieces of information for me. They're always appreciated.  
__Anyways thanks for reading!_

_Ja__~, Pirate out! [=_


End file.
